Plasmius Maximums 20
by AwesomeRiana
Summary: In the middle of school, Vlad decides to come and make Danny hero ego miserable... Greaaaaaaaaaat. But what are his motives behind this? What caused him to just randomly POP out of nowere and do this! HMMMM...Mabey Part of it is trying out hi new ivention. The Plasmius Maximus 2.0. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**FINALLY****! THE VICIOUS PLOT BUNNIES HAVE ATTACKED ME!**

**:P and one of the sentences is from another story, u will probubly tell. I dont mean to copy it, I jsut couldent get that out of my head. oh and Vlads the Mayor**

**PS. Im not a man, I dont have black hair, I dont have a job, i DONT shave my face, And im in Middle school. Therefor, I am not Butch Hartman**

* * *

Danny sped down the hallways of Casper High, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"FENTONNNNNN!"

Dash Baxter hollard, chatching up to him.

Danny looked over his shoulder, but by doing so, tripped and fell on his face.

_nice going, now you get to feel the wrath of Dash's "D-" _Danny thought

Dash stopped and loomed over a worried Danny.

"HA- I thought you were a wimp, but this is just to easy!" Dash yelled reaching for his shirt collar.

Danny blew a bang of his raven black hair out of his face, but then yelped at the sudden jolt as his body was hoisted into the air.

"Anyway, I got a D- minus on my test! And I blame you!" Dash said forming a tight fist.

"Seriously!? what did I have to do with your test scores!?" Danny protested.

"I never get to study because I'm always wailing on YOU!" He screamed, now raising his fist.

"And how is that my fault!?" Danny said, once again protesting.

"Shut Up Fen-turd!" Dash said throwing a hard punch.

Danny was hurrled across the hall, crashing down onto the seniors lockers.

Oh great. It was Jazz'es locker. How could he tell? Hundreds of _Ghost Envy Thesis_ pages came LITTRELY exploding from the crammed cubical. **(A/N dose any body think that sounds like the box ghost? :p)**

Dash came strolling over to Danny, obviously wanting seconds. But before he could reach for him, the announements came on.

_"whould the student body please report to the aduitorium? _Said Principle Ishmays voice. _We have an emergency meeting on **Danny Phantom** from our citys mayor."_

_greeeeaaaaatttt_ Danny thought, leaning his head against the lockers.

"Your off the hook Fentina... For now." He said letting out a cackle.

The seconds Dash left the room, the Hallways blew up with kids of all ages. Dannys eyes widend as he quickly became intangible and Ducked under the lockers, fazing out of the school, onto the parking lot.

He let himself breath again when he realized he was safe form the rampage of feet, And BO. Danny Fazed into the auditorium. **(yes you idiots, hes invisable.)**

He sat next to an unexpecting Sam and Tucker and wrapped his invisable arms around them, becoming Visable.

"Hello Freinds!" He said laughing to himself.

"GAH!" Tucker hollard shaking his arm off. Sam on the other hand, new this was coming and wasent effected, but... she didnt shake off his hands.

"So, whats this all about?" Sam asked.

Danny groand.

"A message. on me. from winscons one and only fruitloop."

"Ah." Sam said, now just as annoyed as Danny.

The microphone turned on.

"Hello Casper High." Vlad said, walking on stage. "As you may have noticed, I, me, myself, has uncoverd some _unknown_ information on Amity Parks hero, Danny. Phantom."

Danny gasped, He wasent going to blow it, was he? Sam stood up hollaring onto the stage.

'NICE GRAMMER FRUITLOOP!"

Principle Ishmaya instintly came over and dragged her to the office. She yelled her finnal words.

"IT WAS WORTH ITTTTTTT!"

Vlad looked sternly back torward the jittiering audience.

"After finding sevrel peices of evidence, We have uncoverd the Danny Phantom, is indded,_ half ghost._

Danny's face paled as the crowd began to flip out. His eyes flashed a dangerous green as anger suddenly flooded him.

"How very straight forward." Danny mumbled

* * *

**wow. if i was Danny i would be pissed. Vlad litterly walked in there and blew his secret. well, half of it. OK bad pun. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	2. The levels of Stupidity

**Hello! So I have a new chapter up for my story! I have changed my avatar and My user name from XxRianaxX to AwesomeRiana.**

**And the tittle for this story is supposed to be Plasmius Maximus 2.0 but it keeps coming out as 20. hmmmmmmmmm**

**OK here you go, remember if you want another chapter, you MUST review then i will know you actully want another chapter!**

**Keep on reading! AwesomeRiana**

* * *

The school auditorium became total pandemonium. People flying **(a/n not littrely)** everywhere, until Dash Baxter finally was able to yell over all the screams.

"SO WHATS HIS OTHER HALF?!" Dash hollered to the mayor.

The whole room was silent as his question. Danny turned around giving him Dash a 'what-the-crap-is-wrong-with-you' look.

Mr. Masters cleared his througt.

"After getting many blood samples from his previous fights, we have found he has 50% ectoplasm and 50% _human_ blood. We believe he is here with you today." He looked mischievously at Danny.

"I bet hes one of the A-listers!" Paulina squealed, looking around the room.

Vlad tapped the microphone, trying to get everyones attention.

"I have taken it upon myself to create the Plasmius Maximus 2.0, It only effects those with half-ghost blood." He continued "We believe it would make this school safer, if we were to uncover who he REALLY is."

The teachers began lining kids up at the end of the stairs. Danny was protesting like, A LOT.

" Mr. Fenton! It will be fine!" Mr. Lancer told his shoving him off his chair. "If you would actually pay attention you would here it only effects those with half-ghost blood!"

This only made Danny freak out more.

"I half to go! uh! To the bathroom! Um i forgot my homework!" Danny began listing multiple excuses only making it sound more unbelievable.

Everybody eventually figured out what was going on and watched intently as Dash was the first to walk up. Dash asked a question as Vlad lightly touched him with the square device. Nothing

"So what dose it do?" Dash asked.

Vlad smiled viciously. "My first prototype only forced A half-ghost OUT of his ghost form for 30 minuets, now, It forces them INTO there ghost form, with no time limit. Of course they are able to change back at any minuete, but ultimately, its ment to bust a certain badgers secrets."

"So hes only half dead?"

Not exactly ." Vlad said. "But merely his DNA structure has been painfully infused with massive amounts of ectoplasm."

_You can say 'painful' again. _Danny thought

Dash walked off the stage, obvisouly answering the rooms suspicions. Paulina came up next.

"Its not going to ruin my perfect skin? Is it?" She complained.

"No It will hurt your complexion." He said, slightly annoyed.

Person after person walked up, and walked off. Tucker was next.

Vlad chuckled at Danny's paler then usual face as he waited impatiently behind him.

As Vlad neared the machine to his brown skin Tucker tried ferociously to break it.

"Stop that you impudent little child!" Vlad said fighting with him for the item

"No!" Tucker said, but just like Sam, was dragged off of stage my principle Ismaya.

Danny was next. He had no were to run. nowhere to hide. And no one. to save him.

* * *

**mwhahahahahahahahahahhaha TWO WORDS**

**CLIFF-HANGER.**

**HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! If you guys are nice enough to review I will try and update Tonight :P**


	3. No secret is kept forever

**Hi! I'm baaaacccckk! Ok, I know, I know, evil cliffhanger.**

**Ok here you goes**

**ME, NO,OWN,DP,WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA**

* * *

Vlad cast an evil glance towards Danny who was struggling from his teachers grasp.

"Stop it! let go of me!" Protested Danny

"Mr. Fenton!" Lancer yelled. "I do now know what your problem is! this will not harm you!"

_that's what you think! _Danny thought.

With every step he fought more and more. But, soon enough there he was. Standing right in front of Vlad with a look of utter terror spread across his face.

"This is it." Danny said, ignoring that Mr. Lancer could here him. "I'm so dead." **(A/N sorry bad pun)**

"HA!" Dash screamed at Danny. "FEN-TURDS SCARED!"

And with that a buzz came from the small device. Danny braced himself and accepted his fate.

and The very _millisecond _the electrified green bars came in contact with him, screams of terror filled the room. The students gasped and hid there eyes.

Vlad, did not look surprised at all. Mr. Lancer slowly backed away, shocked at what he was seeing. His student was hung in the air, screaming in pain as blue bolts surrounded his body.

The screaming ceased as Danny collapsed on the ground, exhausted form the massive amounts of pain. Danny groaned as he struggled to get up, but fell back down. When he came to, His eyes flew open when he saw a strand of _**white**_ hair hanging in front of his eyes.

He immediately sat up, looking at his hands, then to the stunned crowd, and back to his hands.

"no." He whispered

thoughts bolted through his head as he backed away, doing what seemed to be a crab-walk. What were they going to do to him? Dissect him? Would they tell his parents? They'd hate him. He'd have to run away.

Mr. Lancer approached a shell shocked Phantom and chocked out,

"Daniel?"

Danny wiped his head around to face his teacher. Mr. Lancer was taken aback by the vast amount of fear in his eyes. Danny looked at him, then around the room, having no clue what he should do. He got up as quickly as possible and Bolted out the door, compleatly ignoring the fact he could fly.

"Danny wait!" Tucker called after him, following him out the door.

Vlad laughed as he watched Casper High's students, as all of the things they ever did to him began to sink in. He protected them, He had saved them multiple times. He was there hero. Yet, all they ever did to him was treat him like he was nothing. **  
**

"I've been wailing on my hero?" Dash said, his voice barley a whisper.

"Danny Phantom has asked me out before! And I said NO!? Whats wrong with me!" Paulina cried. Star came over to comfort her.

Mr. Lancer just stood there, looking like a complete idiot, as Vlad laughed harder, hugging the machine closer to his chest. **(figured it out yet?)**

Vlad suddenly gasped as he remembered he ha dent turned the device off. He hollard in pain, but not as much as Danny had, He had already felt the wrath of his invention before, while creating it in his lab.

He dropped to the ground and quickly got to his feet. His eyes widened as Mr. Lancer passed out, as many gasps came from the crowd. again.

"Oh butter biscuits!" He said angrily.

* * *

**SRRY FOR SHORTNES. If i get enough reviews I will post tomorrow morning/lunchtime**

**So review review! even if your a guest! Thank you so much for reading**


	4. The twist

**ok, so in the comments somoeone told me i was** _**demanding**_**reviews. and that i was sounding bitchy...**

**Im not ****_demanding_**** reviews but when people read my storys i would like them to review so i know people want me to continue.**

**anyway here you go.**

**and sorry for my grammer, If someone wants to beta read this that would be helpful PM me**

* * *

Sam's view

* * *

Sam was sitting impatiently in the principles office, waiting for the meeting to be over. But her thoughts were cut short when she herd a bloodcurdling scream come from the school auditorium.

_Danny._ Sam thought as it dawned on her.

She got up and started pounding on the locked door.

_why did she lock it!? seriously!? _she thought as she ferociously kicked.

Sam used her combat boots to kick down the door, she bolted for the auditorium. Sam stopped herself in the hallway. She walked quietly back and placed 200 dollars on the door. Enough to pay for a new one. She sprinted towards the auditorium again but jumped back when Danny busted through the door.

"Danny! Wait!" She herd Tucker yell going after him. But what made her concerned was that it was Danny _Phantom _that ran past her.

She took a minuet to figure out what the heck had just happened before peeking inside the room.

Sam saw Vlad Plasmius get up off the ground, and Lancer pass out.

"Oh butter biscuits!" He muttered

Jazz walked up to her hastily.

* * *

Danny ran out of the school, wanting to get as far away as possible.

"Danny! Stop running! Wait! GAH!" Tucker yelled trying to catch up with him.

But Danny was to fast, he jumped of the steps of Casper High and shot up into the air.

Tucker turned around To see Sam come out of the door's with Jazz not to far behind

"Tucker!" Jazz yelled "I herd screaming! wheres Danny?!"

Tucker pointed to they sky.

"Vlad blew it." Tucker said, Sam spoke up.

"He blew his own identity to!"

"What!?" Tucker and Jazz yelled

"He didn't turn it off." Sam said, obviously annoyed.

"Well we have to find Danny! Do you know how bad this could be for his mental health?" Jazz said

"I hate to say this, but this time, she's right, He must have hundreds of thoughts running through his head, To much pressure can get to you after a while." Sam stated

"I know were to look." Tucker stated.

"Were!?" Sam said, scared for her friends "_mental health"_

"You guys seriously don't know?" Tucker said quirking an eyebrow.

"NO!" Sam said angrily "JUST. TELL. US."

"If he wanted to run away, were do you think he would go?"

It hit on Sam and Jazz like a ton of bricks.

"Were going to Florida." Jazz said as it dawned on her.

"I'll get the keys!" Tucker said running in the direction of Fenton Works.

"Tucker." Sam said as Jazz held up some car keys. "Why don't we just take her car?"

"Oh, he he, right."

* * *

Danny relaxed a little as the wind blew across his bleach white hair. He zoomed threw the sky knowing exactly were he wanted to go,

The Kennedy Space Center.

It was a long flight, but he needed to go somewhere were he could get the whole ordeal off his mind. He wasn't even sure if he would ever be able to return home, His parents might experiment on him, Paulina would, most probably, try to make out with him, And life would NEVER be the same.

Danny shuddered at the thought of Paulina. But he kept on flying through the air with all those heavy thoughts on his mind.

But, What if he did, If he did go back. What would happen then? He wasent sure. But all he knew now was that he wanted to see a spaceship in person.

Danny toke a map out of his pocket. **(A/N he has pockets now? :b) **And located Orlando Florida, hmmmmm Disney world? Nah. He didn't feel like it. Besides, they would probably let him in for free whenever he wanted.

Danny shoved the map back into his pocket and Prepared for his first stop. He descended to the ground near an, actually decent looking gas station.

He had 20 dollars and a cell phone. Two rings formed around his waist as he walked out from behind the Gas pumps. When he enterd, there was a long line of people at the register.

_what? when are there ever long lines at a gas station?! _Danny thought, This, was going to take a while.

* * *

"TUCKER!" Sam screeched "GET OVER HERE! WE NEED TO GO!"

"I'm coming! just give me a sec!" Tucker responded.

Jazz and Sam waited in annoyance in the op center, witch had now been turned into a blimp.

Tucker climbed up the stairs to the op center wobbling about with pounds, and pounds of meat and technology.

They were about to take off when they herd a feminine like voice from downstairs,

"Kids? Danny? Jazz? were are you?" Maddie said "Wait, Why is the op center in Fenton blimp mode!?"

"Jazz... Start the car, start the car, start the car!" Sam said poking her.

"I dont know how! Its not a car!" Jazz complained

"Kids! Get down here! You wernt given permission to be in the Fenton Blimp!"

"uh, Step aside ladies, Tucker Foley is in the hiz-zouse!" Tucker said pushing multiple buttons.

"Tucker your taking this situation WAY to lightly!" Sam said, with Jazz in agreement "We have no idea wear he is right now, and for all we know he could be going 10x as fast as us!"

Tucker just glared at them and started the engine.

"KIDS! GET OUT! THE OP CENTER STARTING!" Maddie screeched at her children

Jazz looked down the hole leading to the bedroom,

"Uhhh, Sorry mom! We'll be back!," Jazz said "and hopefully Danny to."

* * *

**yay! extra long chapter! thank you all for such wonderfull reviews! I Am starting a new humer one shot, so Dont worry! :b thanks a million!**

**PS. I know you to tottaly know you didnt know that was going to happen in the story MWHAHAHAHAA**


	5. Secrets, Slushies, and Stupid People

**sorry for being grouchy the past few chapters, hope you forgive me, BUT WHO WATCHED 50TH ANNAVERSIRY?!**

***raises hand enthusiasticly***

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!**

**ok ok ok ok ok. *takes deep breath* Right now, its all about Danny, ok ok ok ok, lets get this started *cracks knuckles and starts typing***

* * *

Danny walked out of the Gas station with a red slushie, He took a sip and walked around the the back of the Gas pump as 2 blue rings formed around his waist.

He was in the air in less then 2 minuets as he started to slurp his slushie. He looked at his map while trying to hold his slushie, and located his, well, location.

Danny stuffed the map in his pocket and gripped on to his cherry red slushie as he picked up some speed.

_well, this isnt as bad as i thought._ Danny contemplated

* * *

Tucker Jazz and Sam sat in the Fenton Blimp, witch had now been turned into the Fenton Rocket *think Reality Trip* .

"Ok, so flying in the middle of no were towards Florida isnt going to find Danny, we need a new plan." Sam said poking the auto-Jack.

"Well sorry Mrs. Pickey but I already did my part!" Tucker said, playing with his PDA.

Sam looked at Tucker.

"I thought you were his best friend." Sam said. "But obviously don't give a crap."

This made Tucker stop.

"What!?" He said throughing down his PDA **(A/N well that's new.)**

"What do you mean "what?"" Sam said "Your just sitting there playing with _sharon_ well we are either fixing the rocket, checking the map, and talking about what were going to do when we find him."

Tucker looked taken back.

"Fine." He said sternly "Go find a ghost tracker and I'll wire it into the system so we can find Danny."

Jazz looked up from her magazine.

"Why didn't I think of that!?" She said

Tucker sat in the pilots seat and stopped the auto Jack. There was a large thunk as the ship fell down a few feet.

"What was that!?" Sam said

"Sorry, air pocket, I turned off the auto pilot." Tucker said regaining control of the ship. " Sam take the wheel."

Sam came over a switched seats with Tucker as he took out a pair of pliers.

"Now were talking!" Sam said with a smile on her face.

"Jazz! wheres the ghost finder?" Tucker hollard

"Coming ghost-getter number 2!" Jazz yelled

Tucker rolled his eyes and took the device from Jazz.

* * *

Back at Casper High

* * *

Dash looked in awe of the older halfa

"WOAH!" he said with a smile "Are you like his mentor or something!?"

Paulina elbowed him, HARD, in the chest.

"Of course not you idiot!" She yelled "He was obviously trying to blow his secret in the first place!"

Vlad, now as Plasmius, quirked an eyebrow at this.

"Smart girl." He complimented

Paulina smiled like an angel **(A/N no. I do not consider Paulina an angel.) **.

Valarie popped out of now were as the Red Huntress.

"You!" Vlad said in shock. "I didnt even know you were here!" **(Neither did I. :b)**

"Oh, I saw the whole thing! But I've already known your half ghost for quite sometime!" She snarled "But Danny? That was new."

Vlads eyes grew wide.

"But how!" He said

"I saw after I saved Dani. With an I" She said

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense." Vlad said. his eyes turned dark as he floated a few feet off the ground. "But no matter. I can destroy you now!"

He fired pink ecto balst but was stopped short by a Fenton Thermos, only red.

"What! NO! I thought that didn't work!" He hollard as the light enfolded him.

"Me neither." She said capping the lid on.

She turned to the crowd as he suit dissapeard into her back pack.

_too easy. _She thought

Gasp's came from the crowd as the suit revealed Valarie standing in the Red Huntress place.

"Oh come on. Really? It cant be that much of a surprise! Its not like I'M half ghost!" She said to the crowd

Mr. Lancer shook his head and sat up.

"We-wears-wears Daniel?" He said

Valarie helped him up.

"I don't know Lancer." She said getting him to his feet. "Sam Tucker and Jazz all left, I think they went to look for him."

Dash walked down from the stands.

"I think! we should go tell his parents he ran off! Because, Since there ghost hunters, They would probably know about him!"

Crickets chirped. Utter silence.

Star slapped her hand to her face.

Micker spoke up.

"There GHOST-HUNTERS how dose that make sense!?"

"QUIET DORK!" He yelled

"Dont you get it!" Dash continued "If hes half ghost, why not tell his parents!, they must've been the ones to help him train** (no)** teach him to use weapons **(no) **they mustve gave him the Thermos thing! **(no) **They probably helped him figure out his powers! **(annnd still no)**

The crowd contemplated this.

"Well... I guess that DOSE make sense, They would now the most about ghost's." Some random kid nobody knows said

"Then lets go find his parents!" Dash cheered

The crowd cheerd to as Dash, Paulina, Kwan and Star walked out of the gym, heading for Fenton works.

* * *

After about 2 hours Tucker said

"Ok, that should be working now! I added some modifications to, I replaced some of the software and added some Fenton booomerang." Tucker said proudly

"WELL ITS ABOUT TIME! and What would the boomerang do?" Sam asked digging threw the fridge. " were are the vegtables!?"

Tucker just laughed "Vegtables? Who eats those!?"

Sam just glared at him. "ME."

"Oh, he he right."

"As for the ship?" Tucker said pressing a button

"Find Danny!"

The ship beeped and booped and charts and maps flew across the screen

"Danny Phantom, age 14, half ghost, and headed for, beep beep beep, thinking please hold." The machine said

Jeprody music came on.

"Really Tucker?" Jazz said

"What!?" He said gigging

"Danny Phantom, age 14, half ghost, and headed for Orlando Florida Kennedy Space center. Is this correct?"

"Yes."

"Danny Phantom, age 14, half ghost, and headed for Orlando Florida Kennedy Space center His currently at this location."

A map appeared on the screen with a small dot representing Danny that slowly inched forward.

"WOAH! He's already in Kentucky!" Jazz said "Were are we!?"

"Kentucky, currently 74 miles behind the specimen"

"oh." She said

"Well, were not to far behind him." Sam said

"AUTO-JACK! PICK UP SPEED!"

* * *

Danny slowed down a little bit and shook his slushie can trying to get the last bits out of it.

He held the cup upside down as the red slush plopped down on his face, compleatly missing his mouth. It dripped down, staining his outfit.

_niiiiiiiiiiiiiicccccccceeeeeeee Fenton. _Danny thought

Danny didnt have time to react when The fenton OP center, currently in Rocket form zipped in front of him. He yellped and turned intangible as he flew threw the walls. Danny crashed into the fridge and sat up, his head coverd in bacon strips that fell out of it.

"HA WE FOUND YOU! AND IT DIDN'T EVEN TAKE THAT LONG!" Tucker said

Sam ran over and wrapped he arms around him

"Why did you leave!" Sam said, but then gasped. "What happened!" She said eyeing the red stain on his shirt.

Danny held up an empty ICEE cup.

"Oh." Sam said getting up.

Danny got up to.

"I know why you guys are here and I'm not going home, Im going-

"Danny Phantom, age 14, half ghost, and headed for Orlando Florida Kennedy Space center Is currently abroad the vehicle."

"What was that?" Danny asked

"Please remove Danny Phantom, age 14, half ghost, and headed for Orlando Florida Kennedy Space center from the vehicle."

"Ok, I'm not even going to ask." He said putting his hands in the air

"Danny, Were not expecting you to come home, not yet at least. But can we at least come to the space center with you?" Jazz said putting an arm around her brother

Danny smiled at this.

"Yea, I'd like that."

* * *

******YAYAYA THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVEA WRITTEN! HORRAYS!**

**OK SEE YOU SOON!**

**R&R!**


	6. A new chapter, though its not the best

Mr. Lancer, Kwan, Dash and Paulina all walked to the door of FentonWorks eagerly. Mr. Lancer quietly knocked on the door.

The group was surprised when the door was sung open forcefully to reveal a very worried-looking Maddie Fenton.

"Hello!? Have you seen Danny!?" She said hastily.

Mr. Lancer Was taken back, She must already know her son had gone.

"Erm, No Mrs. Fenton, We have seemed to have on covered his _secret_ If you know what I mean. We thought he would have come here." He said solemley

"What secret?" Maddie said "We have no idea were they went! They just toke off in the Fenton blimp!"

"Well, You must know about his _ghostly_ secret, right? you are ghost hunters after all." He said trying to give hints

"GHOST'S!" Jack yelled running to the door. "Ill rip them apart molecule by molecule!"

"What!? You don't now?" Dash said pushing in front of Mr. Lancer

"Know what!" Jack boomed "Dose it have to do with ghost's! Especially that Phantom kid! Ill destroy him if its that last thing that I do!"

The group realized that They, didn't know, did they.

Mr. Lancer paused as he began to leave.

"Do you have any way of contacting them?" He asked.

The couple seemed intrigued.

"Why, Yes now that I think about it, we can contact them threw the computer!" Maddie said rushing inside. The group followed.

* * *

"When are we going to be there again?" Danny asked, still in ghost form.

"Danny, I still have no idea how you or us managed to get to Kentucky so fast, but we aren't any closer then the last time you asked."

"Ugh, this is going to take forever." Tucker said. "Good think I came prepared!" He held up about 20 PDA's and some techno junk.

A thought struck Danny. "What did you tell our parents?" He questioned

Jazz sighed. "Couldn't come up with anything at the moment, so I assume they think we ran away."

"Dang it, well, at least they don't know." Danny said with a shimmer of hope.

"Dont worry, and besides if they ever want to talk to us they can always contact us."

The computer beeped.

Jazz gave a heavy sigh. "Here we go."

"Jazz!? Danny!?" Said Maddie appearing on screen.

Jack shoved her out of the way, "Were are you guys!? Did you bring the emergency fudge? WHY IS THAT GOST PUNK WITH YOU?" He hollard

Danny waved to them, obviously amused.

"Fenton!" Came a familer voice.

Now, Danny wasent, amused.

A blonde-haired jock appeared on the screen.

"Dash!?" Danny yelped in surprise. His voice became defensive "What did you tell them!"

Dash paled as he realized what he just said.

'Why did you call him Fenton?" Maddie said in suspicion.

Danny sighed in realife, then Mr. Lancer appeared.

"Daniel, were are you?" He said. "Amity Park needs you!"

This shocked Danny, never guessed his teacher would say that. Ever.

"Okay who is exactly at... The house?" Danny said, avoiding his secret being blown, again.

"I LOVE YOU FOREVER DANNY! IM SO SORRY I DIDN'T SEE YOU WERE SO CUTE BEFORE!" Paulina screamed jumping up and down holding his NASA posters.

"Hey! those were in mint condition!" He said. Paulina instantly dropped them. "O I think were done here." Danny started to shut off the connection.

"If were I'm not back by next week, don't expect me." And the screen went blank.

* * *

"Danny." Sam said poking him.

"Danny." He was poked again.

"FENTURD!" She yelled

"GAH! Wears Dash!?" Danny screamed sitting up from his, _nap._

"No were!" Sam said smiling.

" Thanks for that Sam, Are we there yet?" Danny said rubbing his bleach white head.

"15 minuets." Tucker called from the GPS.

"That was fast." Danny said standing up. Jazz walked over.

"Our Parents called again."

"And... Did you answer?" Danny said cautiously

"Of course!" Jazz said, shocked.

"well What did they say!?" Danny said.

"They know." She said gravely. "And they want to come find you. I didn't tell them wear we were, but the said there coming."

"What!?" Danny said in fear. "How did they find out!?"

"Yea! When did this happen!?" Tucker said

"They never called!" Sam said. "Wait."

"What!?" Danny said as he paced around the room.

"Thats not Jazz." Sam said walking up the the red-head.

"Have you gone mental?" Tucker said. "She's right there."

Sam looked directly into Jazz's eyes. Yep. She was right. They were a dark red.

Tucker and Danny noticed to.

"This is happening way to fast." Danny sighed holding his head. "Sorry Jazz!, Well, not really. Think of it as payback, for killing my hamster in 6th grade!"

Danny held up his hand and shot multiple blasts at her, hard, painful blasts.

She collapsed to the ground as a shadowy figure appeared over her.

"You! Why are you here!" Tucker said.

"Yea! What would you want with Danny after all you did." Sam shirked

"Whoa, what happened?" Jazz said siting up.

Danny walked up to the ghost.

"What do you want, you _fruit loop._

* * *

**Sorry, that wasnt the best of my work, but it will get better! I promise! This chapter was a little rough, I couldent figure out how to aproach it, so i gave it my best shot. But I have the next chapter all planned out and I will be one of the best! *I hope* You get to figure out why Plasmius did this! And did Maddie and Jack actully find out? come bac knext time for more, Total Drama Island! Just kidding. :b**


	7. Ha ha ha ha ha You should see your face

**Heehhehe Im not going to tell you why Im laughing. Oh about the hiatus thing? The snow today canceled are flight- for two weeks.**

**-.- How dose that even make sense? two weeks?**

* * *

"what do you want _fruitloop"_ Danny said defensivly, Sam ran over to help Jazz to her feet.

"Well, Yes, Its not really what I want, I had no intention of speaking to you, that is, until Mrs. Manson ruiend it, But its mearly what I need. You see, by exposing you, I have seemed" He paused in embaressment. "To have expossued myself."

"Yea, It figures, you shoulve known by blowing my secret you blow your own fruitloop." Danny said harshly.

Vlad frwoned. "But the good news if you would team-

"No."

"But If-

"No"

"DANIEL! Let me finish my -

"No."

Vlad held one hand to his head, sighing, he attempted to continue,

"We could-

"No."

"Teamupandfindawaytofixit!" Vlad blurted

"Dang it, I didnt want you to finish your sentence." Danny said

"So is that a yes or-

"No."

"WILL. YOU. STOP. THAT." Vlad yelled.

A smile flew up Danny mouth as giggles filled the room.

While Vlad was distracted, Danny had a sudden burst of anger and did what nobody expected. Danny flew at a forcefull speed and held Vlads neck and pressed him against the wall.

"Your job right now is to give me an answer using one word. One. Word."

"Or else what?" Vlad spat. Vlad's eyes flew open and a gasp filled the air as electricity filled his veins.

"That." Danny said, gripping his neck tighter. "A new power, I haven't told anyone about it yet, but I figured it would be the perfect time, for a test run."

Vlad managed to nod, still recovering from the pain in his body.

"Did you, or did you not, tell my parents."

Vlad gave a silent "no" and Danny dropped him.

"Ah Daniel, you are turning into him, you no that, I should just start calling you _dan _from now on.

"I not like him." Danny said, resisting the urge to lash out.

"Ok, Dan."

* * *

Danny's head shot up out of bed as he started to hyperventilate.

His head was full of thoughts, That was a dream? It couldn't be! It was to real!

He looked around turned the lamp on, he was in his room and the clock read 3:00 am.

_I wonder If i do have electric powers..._

"But... How?" Danny said. It didn't make sense! He was just in a plane talking to Vlad. If it was a dream, then he never got to find out why he exposed him.

Dang it.

But there were more serious problems at hand.

Danny flew out his window, and over to Sam's.

"Sam." He said knocking on the window.

"Sam." He said tapping louder. The door flew open.

"What..." She said yawning.

"Were we flying to Florida yesterday?" He said in a worried tone. "And did Vlad expose me?"

"Danny, That was probably a dream." She said starting to close the window.

"But it couldn't be it was to real!"

"Sorry Danny, Now go to bed." And she shut the window.

_It was to real..._

Suddenly a memory burst into his head.

_"I see time like a parade from above, all the twist and turns it may... or may not, take"_

* * *

**Sorry, Its not that I don't want to write this anymore. Actully, this is how I planned the story to got, like from the begging. Im not kidding. You get to decide what that memory meant. :b I know the real reason, but If you guess it I will PM if you are correct! But Im not kidding, this how I planned the entire story to go, from begging to the end**


End file.
